The Portrait I Paint
by candygood1
Summary: A bi teenager died and was reborn as Inohana Hibiki into a Junjou Romantica AU universe where Akihiko's mother had an affair with his new father. However, Hibiki doesn't find this out until after the death of his grandfather when he is forced to move into the Usami estate and change his name to Usami Natsuhiko. OCx? YAOI! REWRITE AFTER READING CHAPTER 41.


**The Portrait I Paint**

 **A/N: This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems.**

 **In my OC's previous life he was a troubled bigender teen so the pronouns I use will be traditional ones like Them, They, Their. As Hibiki/Natsuhiko I'll be using He and His.**

 **+For record Hibiki is 8 years older than Akihiko and 6 years older that Haruhiko**

 ***Machiya** **町屋** **/** **町家** traditional town house

 _*Hibiki:_ echo, sound

 **Chapter One**

 **Naegi Ren, Inohana Hibiki and Usami Natsuhiko**

Staring aimlessly over at their frail figure being reflected in the mirror before them Naegi Ren couldn't help but chuckle at how pathetic they looked. Wrists bleeding out with their failing vision slowly becoming more and more blurry Ren chuckled once more and embraced the coming darkness.

Never did Ren regret what they did but if there was one thing they did regret it was causing so much trouble for the old man who came rushing in to the bathroom calling their name.

 _"_ _REN! REN! WAKE UP REN!"_

His frantic voice was the last thing Ren heard before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

 **Naegi Ren died on the evening of July 1st after being rushed to hospital after a suicide attempt and buried 4 days later in the local cemetery after having the body's organs donated to various unknown people. The only person to ever visit Ren's grave was an elder painter who offered flowers to the grave each week.**

* * *

 _Pain, Hurt and Wet_ were the only thoughts that filled Ren's mind as they were suddenly pushed out of the tight darkness they'd woken up in.

A bright light blinded them as they were fully freed and caught by warm pair of wrinkled hands. Those hands held Ren gently and wrapped a soft sheet around their body. It may seem unbelievable but it was at that moment Ren realized that they'd been reborn and for some reason that didn't bother them in the slightest. What bothered them was what they'd have to call themselves now that they were no longer Naegi Ren. He decided to listen to his surroundings to find out. Surprisingly they found themselves being able to understand what the others around him were saying.

 _"_ _Heh, looks just like_ _ **his**_ _tou-san this one."_

 _"_ _Well his tou-san would like to hold him if you don't mind jii-san."_

With a shifting of hands **he** was passed to what **he** understood to be **his** father.

 _"_ _Aww~ look Yukiko. He has our eyes."_

 _"_ _Hmm, unpredictable I tell you."_

His father seemed to ignore what the woman had said and focused his attention solely onto his small figure. _"You're a quiet one aren't you? Guess I did a pretty good job in choosing your name as *Hibiki."_

The woman scoffed at this and said _, "There's no point talking to him. He can't understand you."_

Even in the early moments of his life Hibiki found he held a certain dislike for the woman who birthed him and was significantly glad when she disappeared from his life a few days later. His father and grandfather seemed to share the same sentiments as the men simply continued on with their lives as if nothing had happened.

For a few months Hibiki grew up in north Hokkaido in his grandfather's *Machiya but as his first birthday came by his father decided it was time for a change and moved them down to Tokyo. Stubbornly his grandfather refused to do so and so it became only his father and him from then on.

While growing up with his new father Hibiki found he quite liked his new life as Inohana Hibiki. His father, a young man of 22, was a fairly optimistic person and held a warm personality that reminded Hibiki of Molly Weasley from the Harry Potter series. What Hibiki especially liked about his new life was his appearance. It fascinated him the first time he had been able to see himself in the mirror and became extremely pleased with his new features. From what his father told him, the Inohana's had a very distant European heritage which had been passed down to each generation through their appearances. All Inohana men were said to have shockingly pale complexions, dark red hair and sharp icy blue eyes since the Meiji period when the head of the Inohana clan had married a red head prostitute from Yoshiwara. Both his grandfather and father held these feature proudly as did Hibiki. However the one thing that Hibiki differed from his father and grandfather was his left eye which held _his mother's_ light violet hue.

Speaking of the woman Hibiki eventually found out what happened to her through his father. The man was surprisingly truthful to him and told him that she was the only daughter and heiress to a filthy rich family who were not willing to risk everything for a shameful mistake. His father had held a glint of sadness in his eyes as he said this so Hibiki never brought up the woman again.

After stumbling over that stone Hibiki had thought there would be nothing else that would go wrong in his perfect new life but he was so wrong. Unknown to him his father, Inohana Haruka, had been hiding the fact that he was suffering from heart failure. Hibiki had never noticed the man's pills, almost daily disappearances, and other medical symptoms that should have shouted out to him that his father was ill. It was only when he said goodbye to the man as he was wheeled into the surgery room that he was told what was happening to his father. It was at the man's funeral that Hibiki finally realized that his perfect life wasn't so perfect. And it was when his grandfather told him it was okay to cry that Hibiki let out the tears he'd been holding in for so long in his short life.

After the funeral Hibiki was moved back into his grandfather's house and cruel as it may seem to move a grieving 5 year old away from his childhood home Hibiki preferred this as the bones of his father were buried amongst their ancestors in the family grave in Hokkaido.

Although Inohana Daichi wasn't the perfect grandfatherly figure to him, Hibiki still looked up to the artist and tried to learn as many things as he could from the older Inohana. While living with his father Hibiki had spent most of the time in the gardens or kitchens helping the older man but now he spent most of his time cooped up in Daichi's art studio, painting alongside the old man and soaking up the knowledge he provided him. The old man reminded Hibiki of the kind old man that **Ren** used to watch paint in the park. That man used to be the only man **Ren** cared about and the only man who **Ren** had ever trusted. Due to this Hibiki grew notably more reserved and distant from anyone other than his grandfather.

It visibly crushed Hibiki when the old man died. He had no one else to turn to and to make matters worse Hibiki found although Daichi had left his entire fortune and legal properties to him, as he was only 13 at the time he was unable to stay in either of his childhood homes without a legal guardian. The authorities had tried in vain to find any remaining kin on his father's side while they struggled to even identify the woman, "Kominato Yukiko", Daichi had named as Hibiki's mother. It was only when they noticed a steady income of money coming from the account of a woman named 'Usami Ruriko' and put two and two together that they were able to track down Hibiki's mother.

The violet eyed woman had furiously protested at any connection with the Inohanas but as the DNA results came out her husband pushed her protests aside and accepted custody of the now 14 year old Hibiki. However this was on the conditions that Hibiki's name was changed to the traditions of the Usami 'Clan' and even though Hibiki wanted nothing to do with 'that woman' and her family he reluctantly agreed and moved into the Usami estate as Usami Natsuhiko.

* * *

 **As Hibiki saw the large mansion he was reminded of the large mansion from a Yaoi manga Ren often read. He had his suspicions as he was reminded of his new surname and after being introduced to his two younger half siblings Hibiki couldn't deny being reborn into a Yaoi Manga.**


End file.
